


Between Research and Duty

by Zanya



Series: Falling Between the Lines [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, Frottage, General Shenanigans, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Slight OOC, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanya/pseuds/Zanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed is back from one of his journeys so Roy decides to pay him a visit at his home in Resembool. Only when he arrives, Ed's already pulled out the whiskey and some sassiness immediately ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Research and Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monaps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaps/gifts).



Roy pulled his car onto the dirt road that led up to Ed’s house. It slowly went up and down over the bumps and small holes littered throughout. He always knew he liked driving through cities better. Paved roads were golden compared to this crap (and there literally was crap on the road from all the sheep loitering about). But whenever he visited Ed out in the country, it reminded him even more why he didn’t want to live out here permanently. 

Colonel Hawkeye had managed to take time out of her very busy schedule to leave him a note on his desk that Ed came back from Aerugo for a couple weeks. He should have been pissed that Ed hadn’t written to him in awhile or failed to mention he’d be back, but all Roy could think about was seeing him again. 

Besides, Ed had proven time and again that he was total shit at keeping in touch. Sure, he tried most times with a call here and there, but then whatever research he was diddling at the moment would soon take over everything. Sometimes an entire month or two would pass before Roy would hear from him or get a letter in the mail. Even though it frustrated him to no end, he realized that about Ed when they first started seeing each other, and there were so many other good points in their relationship that made up for it. 

This time hadn’t been too long. Only a month had passed since his fortieth birthday, and Ed had called him that day. Unfortunately, he hadn’t heard from him since and some changes had taken place since then. Like his hair. And the sooner he rid himself of the few gray hairs he had spotted in the mirror this morning, the better. But then he had heard Ed came home and suddenly those gray hairs didn’t seem very important… at least for now. 

Reaching up, he hesitated once before knocking. When nothing happened, he tried again. Still no signs of life or Ed. The first prickles of irritating began to move rapidly through his mind. Roy waited a few moments before knocking again, only this time it sort of sounded like he might have been trying to break the door in instead of casually knocking. The method seemed to work, though when he heard a string of curses on the other side, followed by a pattering of footsteps. The door swung open suddenly. 

Ed stood in the doorway, only wearing loose black pants, holding a glass of whiskey. His eyes roamed upwards, slowly taking in Roy’s appearance. “What the hell happened to you? You look like you’ve been to hell and back.”

“Just let me in.” Roy shot Ed a glare and moved inside when he stepped out of the way. “Why didn’t you write? I could have been here sooner if I had known.”

Ed shrugged and downed more whiskey. “Couldn’t. There was no postal service where I was at and then.” He paused for a moment to finish off his glass and shut the door with his foot. “And, get this, once I got to a town larger than three houses and bar, I didn’t have any money on me because I lost my wallet. Glad I bought my train ticket ahead of time. Still don’t know what happened to my wallet or which town I lost it in, but I had to write six different letters and now hope someone returned it and didn’t steal everything inside.”

Roy slipped off his shoes and gently nudged them in the direction of where Ed’s boots were at. Roy did a quick look around. Not much had changed since he lasted visited. The fireplace on the far right of the room looked like it hadn’t been used in a long time. Ed still had the same old black couch with a small wooden table in front of it. The matching chair still sat cattycorner to the couch and there was a newer off-white chair to its left. Even though he had suggested it the last time, the off-white walls were still plain. No pictures or anything hanging up on them. The only pictures Ed kept were setting on the top of the small secretary near the doorway that led to the kitchen. And only a single Xingese rug covered the center of the room around the couch and chairs. The rest of the hardwoods floors had been left bare. 

“Sounds like you had a terrible time of it.” Roy unbutton and then shrugged off his coat, hanging it up on the hooks that Ed had put up on the wall next to the door. 

“Don’t know the half of it.” Ed hiccupped once and then stumbled forward a little before he caught himself and straightened himself out. “The only reason why Hawkeye was able to tell you I was coming back was because I ran into Ross in West City and asked her to pass along the message. Guess I could’ve called you now that I’m home, but I sort of figured you’d already be on your way.”

“You almost make it sound like I’m desperate.” Roy would have looked mildly offended if he could stop himself from grinning like a loon. He had missed this. Missed Ed. So much that there had been some days where his chest would ache with the feeling of emptiness. 

“Yeah, well, I know you. It’s been months since we’ve last seen each other and judging by the last phone call we’ve had...” Ed let the sentence trail off and shrugged. And unholy grin spread across his face. “So, what do you have for me tonight, old man?”

Roy looked Ed over and several possibilities immediately came to mind but then something quickly distracted him from his thoughts. “Your hair, has it gotten longer?”

“Eh, maybe. Probably needs cut a little.” Ed haphazardly tugged on his ponytail with his left hand. “Why do you ask?” 

A smug smile spread across his face, and Roy couldn’t resist the opportunity to tease Ed a little. “No reason other than how useful it could be. It’s long enough now that I could use it for reigns.”

“Right. And I could kick your ass if you tried.” Ed leaned in closely and squinted his eyes, his fingers reaching out to touch the side of Roy’s face. “Are those gray hairs near your temples?”

“You’re not supposed to point something like that out loud.” Roy looked mildly offended but nowhere near surprised. More like a resigned ‘what am I going to do with you, Ed’ look. 

“Why not?” Ed grinned and turned around to walk towards the couch. “Isn’t supposed to make you look more dignified or no, distinguished.” He stopped midway and snapped his fingers. “Yeah, that’s the word I’m looking for. It makes you look more distinguished n’ shit.”

“Your vocabulary sometimes astounds me, Ed,” Roy deadpanned. “And it makes me look old. Old and useless.”

“Seriously, you’re about as useless as Hawkeye is with her sniper rifle.” Ed’s hands did a little flail through the air before they dropped back down to his side. A couple leftover drops of whiskey flew out of the glass. “Oh, sure people like to always say you’re useless but that’s cause they’ve never been fried by your raging ass before.”

“How eloquent.” Roy’s mouth tilted up into a lazy smirk. “All this time and I had no idea that my ass raged. Thank you for enlightening me. Now that I know, I’ll be sure to point that out to anyone who might dare tell me I’m useless.”

“I’ll give your ass something to rage about,” Ed muttered under his breath while his eyes moved down to Roy’s crotch. 

“What did you say?” Roy narrowed his eyes, cupped his ear, and leaned closer to Ed’s mouth. “I’m sorry, didn’t quite catch that. My hearing must be going in my old age.”

“You heard me.” Ed pulled Roy closer by the collar of his shirt. “C’mere. Stop worrying about being an old man and show me how it’s done. You got all this experience, years of it. Aren’t you s’posed to show a youngin like me the pleasure of being with General Mustang? Or have you forgotten how to work it?”

“You’re not that young anymore. Old enough to know how it’s done considering what we’ve done and how many times we’ve done it in the past seven years.” Roy ran his fingers down the length of Ed’s hair before resting his hands on Ed’s hips before pulling their bodies flush against each other. “I missed you.” 

“I sorta, almost missed you,” Ed teased. “But then I remembered how you always manage to act like a decrepit old man whenever I see you even though you’re not. You also leave your socks lying around on the floor the next day. Drives me nuts when I step all over them on the way to the bathroom.” 

Roy grunted. “I could say the same. What about the time when you took a shower at my place and the floor looked like someone had dumped water all over the place? I walked in and immediately felt my alchemy shrivel and die a slow and painful death.” 

“Didn’t realize you were keeping track, you bastard.” Ed reached out and touched Roy’s shoulder. His hand settled down and caressed the fabric of the military jacket. “Should’ve known you would, though.” 

“I may be getting on in the years, but my memory is still as sharp as ever.” Roy tapped the side of his head with two fingers. “And I believe the last time we spoke, you promised to indulge me in whatever I wanted.”

“I guess that’s a good thing.” Ed ignored Roy’s last comment. Things had been said, sure, but that didn’t mean he had to so willingly admit to it yet. “You have to have something going for you at this point.”

Roy ground his hips against Ed’s. “I have something really special going for you right now.”

“Do you, now? Never would have guessed.” Ed trailed his hands downwards and slowly unbuttoned Roy’s pants before pulling the zipper down. Then he stopped and moved his hands back up to Roy’s shirt collar. “I’d like to see what you’ve got for me. Maybe something fancy from Central?”

“You can say it’s fancy if you want.” Roy waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “I can tell you it has a good weight and feel to it.”

“Sounds like you’re describing your ego.” Ed rolled his eyes but laughed in spite of Roy’s corniness. 

Reaching over, Roy pulled the hair tie out of Ed’s hair and watched the golden strands fall around his shoulders. “There, that’s better.”

Ed laughed and shook his head, causing his hair to fall down over his shoulders. “I’m beginning to think you have a hair fetish.” 

“Beginning?” Roy feigned surprise. “Edward, you mean, you didn’t know? And after all this time.”

“You’re awfully sassy tonight.” Ed pulled away and walked back towards the couch, tugging Roy along with him this time. “Want some whiskey?”

“Yes, please.” Roy reached out and almost didn’t let Ed go. His pants were undone, and he had hoped they would have started things by now. “A small glass, though.”

Ed poured a shot of whiskey into the tumbler and handed over the glass. He sat down on the couch and leaned his back. Pulling Roy next to him, Ed ran his fingers through those soft, dark locks. He always loved how soft it felt against his skin. And it always smelled like wood and spice. He often wondered if Roy purposely used shampoo and soap that smelled like that to remind him of the countryside. Or if it was because wood and spice reminded him of fire. Either way, he couldn’t get enough of it. 

“You are a tease sometimes.” Roy pulled Ed closer and kissed him. He threaded his hands through Ed’s long hair and gently tugged. “

I don’t think I’m going to last long tonight.” Ed mouth twisted up into a lop-sided grin. “I sort of drank too much while waiting for you.”

“Either that or you’ll last all night.” Roy tossed the shot of whiskey back and winced. The first one always got him no matter how hard he tried to ignore the bitter taste in his mouth. 

“I’m not that far gone,” Ed grumbled. His eyes lit up suddenly, realizing that the whiskey had distracted him from more important thing. “Come on. Let me help you get out of this.” 

There were so many buttons on Roy’s uniform that needed undone, but at least he had already taken off his jacket. When they had first stated sleeping together, it used to drive Ed crazy, but over the years, he learned to appreciate how much it slowed things down for them. Often, Roy only had day or two off so prolonging their time together had become something of a tradition for them. 

“How long are you here for?” Ed asked while his fingers immediately began working on Roy’s shirt buttons. 

“I was told to take the rest of the week and weekend off so five days.” Roy watched Ed slowly undo his shirt and open it up. It still rested on his shoulders but now his chest was fully exposed. “I’ll have to head back Sunday night, but I can take a late train out.”

“Hmm, we could get a lot of ground covered in five days.” Ed massaged Roy’s shoulders, which were tenser than usual. His fingers dug into the tight muscles and worked them until they began to relax. 

“That we could.” Roy set his glass down on the table and settled back into the couch, giving Ed more room and laid his arms down against his body. “We only need to figure out what we want tonight.”

“I’m thinking about how much I want your dick in my mouth.” Ed moved his hands downwards until he reached Roy’s pecks. He loved how firm they felt underneath the palm of his hands. 

Roy moved Ed’s hands out of the way, undid the clasp to his over skirt, and shimmied out of his pants, sliding them both down his hips and kicking them onto the floor. “That’s fine but what if I told you I’d rather have you inside of me?”

“Think we’ll make it that far?” Ed wobbled on his knees while he waited for Roy to get settled again. 

“Probably not.” Roy spread his legs out and nudged Ed between them. “How about we take it easy and see what happens.”

“Sounds good to me.” Ed then muttered an apology when he felt his left leg collide with Roy’s shin. Even though Roy only grunted, he knew it had to hurt like hell. There had been a few times he hit his automail with the toes on his other foot. “Shit, maybe I am too drunk for this.” 

“We have five whole days to do whatever, and if you come back to Central with me, we’ll have even more time.” Roy gasped when Ed’s warm mouth covered the tip of his penis. He watched it slowly disappear further into that hot, wet bliss. Then he immediately winced when Ed gagged. “Don’t do anything gross in my lap, though.”

“Like what?” Ed pulled off his cock and leaned back on his hands. He shot a half-drunken glare at Roy. “I’m not _that_ drunk for fucks sake.”

Roy looked Ed up and down skeptically. “I don’t know… how much _have_ you had to drink before I came here?”

“I’ve had enough, but that bottle of whiskey is the only one I’ve opened.” Ed pointed at the bottle, which probably only had one or two shots left in it. “Didn’t want to pass out before you got here or do anything dumb.” 

“Shut up and let me do this.” Leaning in, Ed licked along the tip of his penis 

Roy always had a slightly sweet yet bitter taste that Ed couldn’t get enough of. And he appreciated how well Roy kept himself clean down there. He must have showered before driving here. Ed could still smell the soap he used when he moved closer to Roy’s pubic hair. The smooth texture fit perfectly between his lips, making it easy for him to move his head up and down. 

This time Ed made sure to take it slow so he wouldn’t gag. It also allowed him to take his time running his tongue along the tip then down the shaft. His hands cupped Roy’s ball sac and slowly caressed them while his tongue tasted and teased the hard shaft in his mouth. Hearing Roy moan for him while he watched those half-lidded eyes take on a look of pure bliss only fueled his passion. 

Ed was so into it that he didn’t notice Roy’s hands coming up from behind him. So when he felt himself pulled away, an unmanly squeak of surprise came out of his mouth. 

“Stand up.” Roy tugged on Ed’s shirt sleeve until he stood up. Then he grabbed Ed’s butt and pulled him forward. 

“Something wrong?” Ed took a deep breath and swallowed, his face felt hot and his eyes had a hard time focusing on anything in front of him. “Didn’t it feel good?”

“No, it felt really good, but you looked like you might fall asleep down there.” Roy gently lifted Ed up and moved him closer. “Here, let’s try something else.”

Ed slid down until he settled into Roy’s lap. “Alright, I’m game.”

Their lips brushed against each other. Roy threaded his fingers through Ed’s hair, starting at his temples and working back. The kiss deepened and he slipped his tongue into Ed’s mouth. He tasted whiskey and an underlying hint of toothpaste. 

Ed’s fingertips moved inside Roy’s shirt and his chest and down to his sides. He stopped briefly when he touched that old burn scar that Lust had caused and mused about how different things were back then. Never in a million years would Ed have thought then he’d be here, right now, with Roy Mustang. Not like this. Not between Roy’s legs, aching to touch him everywhere. 

Roy’s hands moved downwards and rested on Ed’s thighs before moving back along his back. He moved Ed’s hand along his so that they both were touching their erections. It was fast and quick, moving up and down. Normally he would have stopped to get something to lubricate, but their foreskin helped ease any unwanted friction. He covered Ed’s hand with his own and quickly jerked them up and down. They looked each other in the eyes, each gasp drawing them closer to the edge. 

When they came, Ed gasped and shook, leaning into Roy’s chest. Their harsh breaths moved in unison to where he lost track of who made which sound. He could hear Roy’s heart beating fast and the sound relaxed him. Warm hands caressed his shoulders. His head buzzed pleasantly, and he could feel sleep tug at him. Ed started to doze when he felt a shift in their bodies. 

Roy stretched over Ed and took his discarded over skirt and cleaned their hands off. Balling it up, he tossed it in the general direction of the chair. He poked Ed’s shoulder with his finger. “You okay?”

“I’m fine.” Ed snuggled his head into Roy’s shoulder. “You know, I sort of missed you, you bastard.” 

“Sort of?” Roy grinned and pulled Ed closer. “I guess that’s better than not missing me at all. At least you didn’t say, ‘oh it’s you again’ when I walked through the door.”

“Maybe next time.” Ed poked Roy’s side with a satisfied grin. “ And it certainly is better than nothing. Better than a sharp stick in the ass.” 

“I can think of something far better in my ass than a stick,” Roy casually pointed out. 

“Oh yeah?” Ed lewdly pushed his hips into Roy’s thigh. “How bout tomorrow I see if I can find something better to put in your ass.”

Roy rested his head against his palm and smiled at Ed. “You sure know how to sweet talk a man. If I was wearing any pants, they’d immediately fall off at your suggestion.”

“You love it.” Ed moves half up onto his elbows and dug his fingers into the sides of Roy’s shirt. “And now that I got a hold of you, you’re not going anywhere.” 

“I’d love it even more if your pointy elbow wasn’t digging into my ribs.” Roy tried to move a little to the left to ease some of the pressure in his side only to have Ed move along with him. 

Ed closed his eyes and wiggled around, trying to find that one comfortable position they always seemed to end up in. “Deal with it.”

“Only if you promise not to stab out my insides with it.” Roy moved his fingers through Ed’s hair. He loved it when Ed wore it down, though he knew if he made too much of a big deal about it, it would end up pulled back all the time. 

“I’ll promise that if you agree to take off all your clothes before we rut on the couch again.” Ed yawned and stretched his arms over his head before letting them settle on the couch. “Feels weird missing your neck and kissing your shirt.” 

Roy let out a long, self-suffering sigh. “You really know how to drive a hard bargain, Ed but I’ll do my best next time.”

“You better cause tasting the starch you use to keep the wrinkles is freakin gross when mixed with whiskey.” Ed raised his finger like he was about to make an important point and then gave up, letting it fall back down. “And other stuff I can’t think of right now. Too tired.”

“I think I should put you to bed.” Roy chuckled. “You’re starting to sound silly.”

“I think we should stay here, and you can be my pillow.” Ed burrowed his head into the back of the couch, his legs propped up over the arm and his head resting on Roy’s shoulder.

Roy closed his eyes and leaned his head against Ed’s. “Okay. I can live with that.” 

Before long, he heard the soft sound of Ed sleeping. He could get used to this, and hopefully, if everything went the way he wanted, they would at least get a couple weeks to spend together. Roy smiled at that thought and burrowed deeper into the couch, feeling the first wave of drowsiness close in on him. It didn’t take long afterwards for him to follow Ed into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Idek sometimes. I wrote this for someone dear to me who gave me an awesome prompt during one of our writing wars. This is mainly for humor and fun times and not to be taken too seriously, though I did try to keep them as IC as possible. This story does follow canon where Ed still has his automail leg but that's about it. 
> 
> I've also come to the conclusion that despite how it logically should, smut does not get easier to write over the years.


End file.
